


Ren x Nora x Pyrrha

by Izissia



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Girlcock, Multi, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: I wrote this for bisexual awareness day and it's pretty cool~!Nora and Ren and Phyrra they all FUCK. And smooch.





	

Thud, the dorms door swung shut behind the resident ginger, her eyes dart across the room, a delighted smile forms on her face as she spies her friend and well, kinda, sorta, crush. “Hey, where were Juane and Phyrra headed?” the ginger questions, step stepping her frame right towards the seated, and presently reading some book or another.

“Out.” he mumbles, his voice barely a whisper, frankly it was a miracle Nora heard him at all. But she was used to this by now.  
“I know out, silly.” she bats at his side softly, her fingers lingered against his chest for just a second too long, “But where?”  
The boy offered a gentle shrug, setting his book down, he gave Nora a gentle smile.  
“Some help you are.” the redhead scoffs, she pushed him again, her heels shifted into the ground, and she scolded herself mentally for being far too handsy. But she couldn’t help herself, really. … The briefest of seconds of silence was agonizing to her at least. She swallowed down a particularily thick wad of spittle, deathly aware of how it clawed down her throat. “Hey uhmm. Ren. I was thinking.” her skin crawled some. “Ahahah…” the nervous laugh escaped her throat before she could even stop it! “Boop!” she’d curse herself again, but she couldn’t stop her fingertip from tapping against his nostril, her smile returned as she looked right into the other’s eyes. Before the gentle wave of regret rolled across her back.  
“Boop to you too, Nora.” Ren laughed gently, his head shook to and fro, he was even polite enough to lift a hand up, and softly tap against the other’s nose.  
“Well um.. Listen Ren.” Nora’s asscheeks bored into the soft cushion of the bed beneath her, grinding her hips to and fro, and pushing herself back down onto the ground below. “Not boop.” she gulps, her eyes steeled, “Ren I…” another harsh swalow, her throat had never felt this dry. She swung her right leg over the other, mounting Ren firmly, “Ren I.. Like you.” she pants, planting her palms down onto the other’s shoulders, her fingers curled in some, gripping him firmly, more for her own support, really. There was no going back now! She had to make her intentions more than clear, Ren didn’t say a word, though both his brows raised from having the redhead’s freckled ass weighing down -firmly, he might add- against his lap. Closer and closer Nora leant before.. mwah! Her lips met the other’s, harshly! And just a little bit awkwardly. Her misaligned pillows meshed against his as best as they could. Her eyes still wide open, as were Lie’s.  
Nora felt she might wet herself with shock as Ren’s eyelids slowly soothed shut, so that she wasn’t staring right into his soul, she shudders weakly, as she let her own lids flutter down, down. Slowly, steadily, her lips parted, her tongue finding it in itself to dart forwards, and plunge into the pink-streaked boy’s lips. Shlrp. Her tongue sloshed and churned against his own, her fingers pushed back some, not just gripping on his shoulders, but looping around his back some, she melted into the kiss, of which she’d initiated! While Ren remained sat up, as straight as could be, the girl pins her bust to his own, causing her adorable heart shaped hole to bulge some from her tits pancaking out beneath. Shlrp~ Her tongue pushes along Ren’s own, he returned the kiss, naturally. His palms slowly planting themselves down gently on Nora’s sides, stroking her hips gently as his tongue tentatively drags along her own.  
“Mhmf.” Lie let out a short gasp as Nora’s muscle pinned his to the base of his maw, the ginger atop him shifts upwards happily, dipping his head back some, he could feel her smiling as she teased with him so. Her fingernails raking along his back, before retreating, back up over his shoulders, and planting her palms flat along his chest. “I… Like you.” Nora nodded, firmly, her eyes slowly opened to lock with Ren’s own. “That much.”  
“That much?” Ren cocked, he was blushing, naturally.  
“Well, maybe a bit more.” The girl confesses, a happy giggle escaping her throat, her gaze turned away from the boy, but her fingers kept tracing down, along his chest, tickling his gut, before both came to rest on his lap. Her tongue slips free from her mouth, and her fingers sink in, the bashful look remained for as long as it could, before… Smack~ Ren’s pants were undone, and his excited shaft sprung free. Striking right against the beskirted ginger’s crotch. “This much.” she pants and whines, shifting atop the boy, she slides her fingers beneath her skirt.  
The only response she got was of course, a gentle nod. The boy was practically mute. Her hips shook to and fro, lifting one leg up some, as her panties slipped down to her ankles, and she gave a kick, flicking them away, all while straddling her crush’s lap. She glances down at the slender prick between her legs, gripping it with both hands, she gave it a swift pump, “Uhmm..” the sight of his dick made her blush, naturally. “If this is going a bit fast.” she continued to stare at how his length throbbed and twitched idly between her fingers, “just say, okay?” the chatty redhead rears herself forwards, positioning herself atop that cock, still practically fully clothed, she still had her shoes on, even! She sat her sopping wet folds dwon atop that length. Her hairless cuntlips steadily parted around that shaft as she eased herself down against it. Slowly, steadily, her breath hitched as she swallowed up that cock, inch by inch. “Hoh… Ren..” the girl drools, tingling with pleasure as that length throbs within her. “I’m gonna go.. Faster~” her hips began to roll, rocking her backside down against the boy’s thighs. Her hips bouncing rhythmically, steadily, and true ot her word, faster~.  
Smack! Her eyes lit up as her booty crashed against the others thighs! Her pace began to quicken, as did Ren’s breathing, clap! Clap! Her skirt bounced with each wild thrust as she hilted that shaft within her repeatedly! The door began to creak as Nora cries out in glee! Her ass smacking again and again into the boys lap!  
“Jaune is a strange boy…” a altogether far deeper voice sighs as it swung the door open, the ponytailed redhead stepping into what had quickly become a steamy sauna, stinking of sex. “Oh.” she stared down at the sight beneath. Ren sat, legs dangling off the bed, one hand on Nora’s ass, the invincible girl couldn’t see the rest of him behind Nora’s bouncing body, “Am I interupting?” her skirt began to lift.  
“P-Pyrrha!” Nora squeals in delight as her head twists over her shoulder, her tongue lolling from her lips, drizzling spit down onto the rest of her. “N-Not at all~” she grunts, her hips bouncing wildly, her pace only quickened from the sudden intrusion. “Lock the door~” Nora begged as she brought her palm CLAP down on her own freckled asscheek, and began to spread her cheeks apart, peeling one doughy twin from the other to reveal her totally pristine, puckered asshole. The other redhead did as she asked. Her skirt raised higher with each throb of her prick, the adorable outfit wouldn’t be able to contain her outfit for much longer. Thwack~ It lasted about that long, her own bulging prick sprung free, striking against her own toned abs as the riding Nora stared eagerly at it! “Pyrrha.” she pants, her asshole all but winking at the other, “S-Stick it in~” she begs, openly drooling as her body dripped with sex! The warrior woman’s altogether delighted shaft thrusts between Nora’s asscheeks with ease. “Top drawer..” Nora gulps, pointing to the bedside table as her walls clamp harshly around Ren’s shaft.  
Pyrrha leant herself towards the stand, tugging it free without needing to lurch away from that freckled, pale ass. “Ah!” she swiftly realized just what Nora wanted.  
“Be generous~” the ginger drools as Pyrrha tugged free a sealed bottle of lubricant. Splrrrrt~ She administered it straight to her cock, gripping onto the base of her thing, a good few jerks later, against Nora’s asscheeks of course, nad her dick was shinier her own dang shield. “Ghrkk~” Nora’s eyes began to roll back into her head as her pristine, pink star was thrust against, even as obscenely lubed up as that length was, Pyrrha would soon be gasping steadily as she split her teammate alongside Ren. Nora’s eyes rolled freely within their sockets as she gladly let pleasure overtake her, her motions grew erratic, needy, driven solely by lust as she pins her tits to Ren’s appreciative face and slams her ass back down on Pyrrha’s cock, “Ren.. Ren… I’m…” she grips his shoulders, her face that of pure ecstasy! “Cuuu~uuming!” her nigh singsong voice cries as her body clamps needily around her lovers twin cocks~. Wetness pumped from her spasming body, her outfit clung to her oh so sweaty frame, her body writhed with wanton need, as she came and came, and came some more!  
Nora’s wetness soaked Ren’s lap completely, he’d surely wish he’d taken his pants all the way off, rather than just letting Nora yank them undone! But right now, as he pushed his silently moaning face into her bust, he surely had better things on his mind! One hand fondling Nora’s booty, his knuckles kissing Pyrrha’s pounding pelvis repeatedly, the other held onto her waist firmly, as he lifts his ass up completely from the bed below and bottoms into her! “hah!” he grunts out sweetly, as his length trembles within the girl, swelling with need as he pumps into her! His own eyes found themselves rolling, as he.. Came~! “Mhmfff!” the moment a thick string of his gooey hotness shot into Nora’s folds, she dips her head down and thrusts her tongue down his face all over again! He suckled sweetly, the enthused tonguefucking definitely encouraged him to cum all the harder. His prick erupted within her folds as Pyrrha slams her body into that lubed up ass!  
“Nora!” Pyrrha’s spine flexes eagerly, Nora gave a swift nod of her head, forcing a mouthful of spittle down Ren’s maw! He swallows it eagerly as Nora pops her lips free from his face, and dips her head backwards! “Hahnnn!” Pyrhha drools as she took her opportunity! And slammed her lips into the others! An open mawed tonguekiss from over Nora’s shoulder! Ren’s load began to die down just as the two redheads began to sloppily make out! The ponytail bombshell could scarce take anymore! That tight backside clamping eagerly around her length drove her wild! So now the incredibly hot, wet tonguekiss was far too much! “Hnghhh!” she squeals hotly as her shaft swells with need! Her prick shudders with every hot, thick rope of gooey, creamy seed gushing right into Nora’s asshole! The thick, white streaks bubbled around the twin lengths held balls deep in Nora’s folds. Even sa Pyrrha swapped spit with the other, she couldn’t help but force her hips forwards just a little more, churning up the load deep within Nora’s ass into a frothy, gooey mixture which formed an adorable ring around the base of her length.  
Schlurp~ Her shaft sprung free from Nora’s asshole. Ren was still held deep in her creampied cunt. The redhead pushes her tits against his chest, her adorable, reckled bust pinning him back agakinst the bed, “I’ve wanted you for so ling..” Nora moans, glancing back at Pyrrha. “Both of you.” her body tingled with sheer delight, her stretched out asshole oozing the last of Pyrhha’s cumload. “Do you think we could, be a thing?” she gulps, patting the bed besides her for Pyrrha’s sake.  
“The three of us?” the ponytailed redhead questioned as she sat besides the pair. Nora’s fingers traced gently along her cock as she nodded her head happily.  
“I think so.” Ren gasps as he lay back, with Nora atop him.  
“I would like that.” Pyrrha purred as her shaft softly stiffens within Nora’s fingers.  
“Good~” Nora purrs as she leans down to Kiss Ren’s lips, and then towards Pyrrha! Mwah! Mwah! “Now!” the girl smiles as she sat up straight. “Who wants ice-cream~?”

They walked, hand in hand, with Nora in the middle, past their last returning teammate~  
Nora had ‘forgotten’ to slide her panties back on, her ruined holes dripping wads of thick spunk as she walked with her lovers~.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggest cool names and I might rename this~.


End file.
